Beastboy vs Changling
by Silver-Night2
Summary: Sequel to Journal and Diary. Beastboy messes with something that others don't believe he understands, five super powered teens are causing trouble, and TWO shapeshifters. What is going on in Jump City?
1. Chapter 1

**MINI-PROJECT!! Summer '07-**

This'll go under Teen Titans, people.

So here's the deal: One of my favorite fanfiction aurthors is doing this and I want to have a little fun over the summer also, so I wanted to try it out. Also if you get a chance go to amused4ever is a great author and should be worshiped as such.

That's right, I need your participation as a reader!! WOW! Wanna help me practice my writing skills and see an idea of yours from the another perspective? Cuz here's where that'll happen! I'm going to start a fanfic where you guys, the readers, give me the scenarios and I write one-chapter shots of them! Here's how to participate:

1. Send me a PM or a review where you give me a scenario involving two Titans characters. Doesn't matter who they are (I will involve other characters, but the one-hot will be focusing on your chosen ones), and the scenario can be funny, romantic, dark, brooding, or whatever! Be as specific as you'd like, but don't write it out yourself and send it to me cuz that defeats the purpose of the project!! Am I right folks?

2. DO NOT EMAIL ME. Most likely I will think it's spam and delete it cuz I don't trust the big bad cyberworld.

3. This'll go on for the whole summer, or until I get bored doing it (I like this sort of stuff, though, so YEAH).

4. Please refrain from giving me something extremely stupid or extremely disgusting to write about. I will not write about it.

5. And yeah, that does remind me: I'm going to be choosing which scenarios I write, so don't be mad and hunt me down if yours doesn't happen. Of course, that won't be a problem if nobody sends me anything!

PLEASE COOPERATE, PEOPLE, AND SEND ME STUFF!! I WANNA HAVE FUN! Thank you and have a nice day.

* * *

Raven madly stomped into the living quarters of Titans Tower. Her cloak was no longer a dark blue but had turned red, and four eyes glared from under her hood. To say the Titans in the room were not afraid would be a full-blown lie that not even a hypnotist could get somebody to believe. Black tentacles started coming out from under her cloak as she yelled, "Where is the little grass stain? I'm going to kill him." 

Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg were all pushing each other in front of the other saying things meaning they had to tell Raven. In Raven's inpatients, she thought it was taking to long, "Forget it I'll just probe your minds." At the word 'minds', the black tentacles flew into the three Titans' ears. After about five minutes of having their brains violated with Raven's powers she let out an anger sigh, none of them knew of the green one's where about. With that done she returned to her room to do whatever Raven's did at a perilous time like this, meditate.

All the Titans in the living room let out a sigh. Then Cyborg looked around, "Speaking of Beast boy, did you notice the fridge was completely empty of his to-fu?"

"I did not know that friend Cyborg, but I passed his room earlier and it was devoid of his clothes and fungi." Starfire's sweet voice came from the right of Robin who was in the middle of Cyborg and her on the couch. "Oh how friend Beastboy loved his fungi."

Cyborg looked at Star like she was crazy, "HIS. ROOM. IS. CLEAN?" he asked.

"I never said it was clean friend Cyborg, only that everything was gone, including his bed. What do you make of this friend Robin?" As she asks, Raven glides back into the room looking somewhat normal, a scrawl on her face from the normal gloomy look.

"I don't…" Robin started but was interrupted by Raven.

"Beastboy isn't in the tower any more and more then just some of my stuff is missing. Like Cyborg's car and the R-cycle." Raven voice seems to echo into the air and freeze all other words.

Robin and Cyborg both jump up and race to the garage leaving Raven and Star alone. Sure enough there was no sign of the car or the R-cycle anywhere. "Do you think he took them Cy?"

"No, he can't drive both at the same time, he can't even drive, and your bike doesn't fit into my car." Replied Cyborg. "Wait did Raven say some of her stuff was missing to?"

"Yes, let's go back and find out everything that is missing. Lets start with the important stuff and work are way back." Heading back to the living room to find that Star and Raven still hadn't really moved, Raven now had some herbal tea though. Robin looked over at Raven, "Okay, what are you missing Raven?"

"My mirror is gone and so is one of my more powerful Tomes." Raven answered.

Starfire looked up at Raven in confusion, "Raven what is a 'Tome'?"

"A tome is magical book that some spell-casters, like myself, use to put all their knowledge in or other things," thinking back to Malchior, "or in Mumbo's case his hat would sort of be his tome. Understand and it's missing." A second pair of eyes formed on her head, but where still not glowing red. While Raven was explaining, Cyborg put his newest organizing gadget to use. It separates the names of what is there with what isn't, and as it went Cyborg's face became paler and paler by the moment, till he was as white as Robin.

"What's wrong Cyborg, what's missing?" Robin asked seeing this, now Raven and Star joining. Cyborg simply pointed to the evidence room, and pushed Robin and the others towards it. They slowly walked over and as the door slide open to reveal everything in the room missing. "No it can't be." Robin not caring for anything else, realized the vault to the Red X belt was open so was the safe inside, along with the safe containing some extra juice for the belt. "This is bad, but I don't think it was Red X that did it either."

"What are you saying anger, friend Robin?" Star said with a look of fear for the answer.

"He's saying the only person that could do all of this, without setting off a single alarm is Beastboy, Star. He double crossed us, and next time we see him, it won't be as friends but enemies." Raven said in a harsh voice that quieted with each passing word as she analyzed what she herself was saying. "I have to go meditate." And with that she left, still not believing her own words. She needed to calm her before it might come to be that they would have to face Beastboy.

Deep down in the earth, every evil tool ever used against the Titans was set up around a statue of one girl. Raven's mirror was placed at her feet, the T-car and R-cycle right next to her, and a pile of Zonko Berries littered around her throughout the tools of evil. A soft chant could be heard coming from a lone moving figure, walking slowly up to the statue carrying a rather large tome. Reading and chanting, "Shrakel, Cyptil, Chrono Zer-rath."

Powers started to flood out of the items surrounding the statue, each had its own color, and each gave little more power to the petrified girl. The chanting figure finished his chant with, "Azerath Metrion Zinthos," and green energy flowed out of him and into the statue, and it burst open revealing a blonde hair, blue eyed girl. The chanting figure was too weak though to continue and fell unconscious.

"Beastboy I'm sorry," was the last thing Terra said this time before dying of starvation and dehydration. The spell brought her back but being in a stone form for so long had sapped any water or nutrients that her body contained out.

It was many hours later before Beastboy woke. Only to see Terra lying dead on the ground. 'May you rest in peace,' thought Beastboy as he gathered everything up to return to the tower. Placing almost of the stuff in Raven's mirror, except the tome, like he did to get it all down there. After he finished he dug a hole to place Terra in so she would be truly at rest.

* * *

In my story Terra has no actual place, just something to push it a little. If any of you feel I have done wrong here don't complain to me just write a story and send me the address for it. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titan

* * *

Titans Tower:

"I know where everything is," Raven said coming into the main room that currently held Robin and Cyborg.

"Where, and what of Beastboy?" Robin's quick answer came back as he monitored the city from the giant TV.

"Beastboy is nowhere to be found, but all the stuff, well," Raven voice grew quiet, "is in my mind. Like somebody is using my mind as a suitcase and it's really hard to think when you have the R-cycle in your head racing the T-car."

"So, we have to locate your mirror and we can get everything back then." Cyborg looked over at Raven after saying this then smirked, "Who's winning."

"Timid on the R-cycle. Rage isn't liking the fact the T-car can't beat your bike." With that Raven left to her room to see if she couldn't find anything that would allow her to extract the items without having to use her mirror, or change the gateway temporally. Cyborg also left to search his room.

Cyborg was looking around his room for anything else that could have gone missing. Nothing of yet, plus his computer was up and running meaning Beastboy never touched it. He just couldn't shake the feeling though that something else was missing.

Starfire looked franticly around the tower. Her stash of Zonko berries had disappeared, and she was so clever in heading them too. She just couldn't locate her snack, and soon realized that they must have been taken along with everything else. Star took a moment to wonder if this meant anything, but decided to see if Raven had seen them, just in case.

Entering Raven's room, "Friend Raven, have you seen my Zonko berries?" Looking around Star saw Raven's room full of the books that where on her shelf and other books that must have come from somewhere else. Raven herself was running about looking through various ones before discarding them, calling them useless and throwing them through the portal on her bed that restacked them on her shelf perfectly.

"No Star, I've been searching my books for something, but just can't find it. Come back after these whole mess if over." Raven replied from over her current book that was written completely in hieroglyphs mixed with another unknown language. Obviously Raven understood it, but then again, having magic does give some advantages.

Robin watched the monitors closely, and there was no sign of any trouble anywhere. There most recent enemies, another group of teens called the Black Gods where nowhere to be seen. The fact that they had this group had somehow recreated the belt for Red X after he took it back after the fight against Doctor Chang, but he didn't think that this was there doing or anything related to them.

* * *

Somewhere far from Titans Tower in Jump City four friends where hanging out, and they all sneezed and pretended like it never happened. The room the friends where in held a couch much like the Titans and they all sat upon it. Besides the couch, there were three doors leading out of this room. One was behind the couch and the other two on the sidewalls. The spot in front of them held a big screen TV that was only dwarfed if you looked at it in perspective of the Titans TV.

One of these friends wore a mask that looked like a skull with a red X scar on the forehead, "You guys want to do anything?"

A girl with faded pink hair that looked like a crescent moon pointing up looked over at X, "Your joking right, we step outside and we get accosted by everybody. Sure could go for some pizza though."

"Let's just all change to look like normal then, I mean superheroes do it, why can't super villains." Said a girl with electric blue hair. Her eyes where an unnatural toxic green and she wore dark red tights that went from the bottom of her feet to her neck. Covering everything but her head. Blue strips go down the length of her arms and it looks as if she wears blue gloves but it is part of the suit.

"Pixel, unlike the rest of you, I can't just go outside and look like normal. I mean, come on, I'm freaking tall and all that see me, no mater what I wear know me as Mammoth." The tall teen sat across from X with the girls in the center.

"You know, I can always 'jinx' you into looking like a normal teen, or Pixel there can create those hallow graphic rings Cyborg made the one time." Jinx sweetly said over to Mammoth.

X, "Okay its settle, we get changed and meet back here before we go get pizza. Then we can talk about the fifth member issue. Something I've wanted to talk to you all about. And it's still 'NO!' on the allowing Gizmo to join. We don't need his little ass around here." With that said, he got up and walked out a side door that lead to a hallway of rooms to change.

* * *

Beastboy was exhausted when he finally reached the tower. He walked up the rock path leading to the front door of Titans Tower. There he placed his hand on an imprint reader that Cyborg had installed on a different band then the rest of the security system. This was after the Terra incident. The doors stayed shut instead of opening. The thought, 'Just what I need now,' going through Beastboy's head.

Slowly the doors crept open revealing the other Titans. "Beastboy where have you been." Robin asked even before BB could get a 'hi' in. Robin took full survey of BB and notice two things that weren't right. BB was holding Raven's tome and mirror on his personage. "What have you done Beastboy?" Robin then asked through gritted teeth.

"I was…" Beastboy started but never got to finish as Raven took her stuff back and stormed off, Starfire and Cyborg following to sort out all the criminal toys that where stuck within Raven's head.

"No, on second thought, I don't want to hear it right now, report to your room. You're not allowed to leave it unless accompanied by another Titan. As of now you are under probation level four. You don't know what might of happened when you where out with all of those things. What if it was to fall into the wrong hands? Now get to your room." Even though Robin didn't really want to be around Beastboy at the current time, he still needed to accompany the green boy to the mess he calls a room. But instead of going to the normal spot of his room, Robin saw why Beastboy cleared his room. He moved into a different wing of the building that was further away from anybody. It still looked the same though. "We'll also talk about your room change later."

With that Robin left. Beastboy sat in his room. "Well, at least that feeling is gone." He said this to really nobody, but himself. "Everybody has secrets and I just have to be the one that suffers the most from it. I mean, come on, it's not like none of them has ever done something bad on purpose. I just get the most blame. Maybe it's a relevant thing, Robin broods and obsesses all the time, so where use to seeing him do something crazy to get what he wants. Starfire, well, she just has immunity because Robin has something going on with her. Cyborg did the whole Hive thing. We almost lost him there. Then there was Raven with her rage, Malchior, her dad trying to take over the world and destroy it, along with the universe. Then there is me. Beastboy. What, if I do something…" Beastboy stopped talking to him self and suddenly went into convulsions.

The essence that went into Terra to resurrect her had become released after she died and went to flow into the closest living thing at the time, even if they where unconscious and was now taking effect. Beastboy shook with each convulsion, and finally it stopped. All that could be heard was Beastboy's shallow breathing, then, "You know talking to yourself is one of the first signs of insanity," said a voice almost exactly like Beastboy's

* * *

I hope you like the story so far. Keep on reading and a review would be nice every once and a while. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer on Chapter 2.

* * *

Pizza Hut:

Four teens, two boys and two girls took sits in a corner booth away from everybody else. One boy had pitch-black hair and almost golden eyes. He wore a black button-up shirt and baggy black jeans, with black boots. To finish the look he wore black gloves with a red x on each one. The other boy had long sandy blond hair with green eyes. He wore a simple No FX t-shirt with baggy blue jeans. Two identical rings finished off his outfit, one on each middle finger.

The girls on the other hand simple pulled down their hair into ponytails, the pink haired one keeping on her outfit saying, "Whom cares they'll just think me an vided Jynx fan," but, the electric blue haired going all out punk. The girls sat at one end and the boys at the other and the server girl that seated them gave a smile that seemed to creep them all out. It just yelled out, 'Oh don't they look so cute together on their double date.'

"I'll be back for your order later," the server girl said walking away. With a look around, the Pizza Hut was almost empty, but it still looked backed up as there where ten pizzas in two stacks of five waiting to be deliver. Red X had noticed this earlier though and spiced the pizza's up with some Volcano Hot Sauce super powered by Jynx. According to the address it was the giant T on the island.

All the Black Gods had picked out nicknames for such a public outing. Red X was Rocky, Mammoth was Mark, Jynx was Jira, and Pixel was Pixie.

"Well, what did the girls do to you Mark?" Rocky 'X' asked the other boy. Mark 'Mammoth' looked hard at Rocky.

"I had Jira shrink me then had Pixie here make me these." Holding up the rings he wore. "It's just so I don't look like a mini Mammoth. So you where saying about letting Gizmo join."

Pixie 'Pixel' replied to this, "The answer is NO, and will always be No. We don't need that little, as he always says, 'Barf brain booger nose' hanging around with us." As much as Jira 'Jynx' liked working with Gizmo those couple times, she nodded with Pixie.

"Okay, no Gizmo, well, who else is there?" Rocky looked around his friends waiting for an answer. The server girl decided it was the right time to come back.

"So what would it be?" She asked with that creepy smile on.

Rocky looked up at her, "Shut up and get us two large pizzas, one a combination and the other a meat lovers. We would also like four sodas, Root Beer, hold the spit on all of that. Also if you smile like that at us one more time, I'm going to bust your jaw." The food server stared wide-eyed at him, and then she carefully walked in back with the order. "How about Adonis?" He asked he team like nothing happened. Being evil had its perks.

"He would probably molest one of us," was Jira's reply, "I'd rather have Pixie deal with the barf brain booger nose's crush then that arrogant jerk."

* * *

Beastboy's Room:

"Who are you?" This was Beastboy's only question to the youth sitting at the other end of his bed.

"While, you could say I'm you, but I'm not. I'm purple so I'm not you. But I know everything you know, and can do whatever you can do. I guess I'm a clone of sorts." The purple Beastboy said nonchalantly.

"So, what should I call you?" Beastboy asked from the other side of his bed.

"Whatever you want, but I'm getting out of here." The purple Beastboy walked over to the door and tried opening it. "It's locked. Guess I have to take the alternate route." He said this with an evil grin.

"No I won't allow you to do that." Green Beastboy yelled and charged the purple one. The purple one side steeped and trips his counterpart. Green Beastboy couldn't stop the motion and his head flew straight into the wall. He fell unconscious with a loud thump. With everything going black for the green teen, something triggered the alarm and Robin was soon at the door to see only Beastboy out cold next to the wall.

"Beastboy, wake up!" Robin screamed at the unconscious form. He screamed it two more time then "RAVEN! Get in here and wake up Beastboy."

Raven being at the other side of the tower only heard her name and Beastboy. She decided the fastest way was to teleport right into Beastboy's room, and that is what she did, in two tries. First she went to his old room, and then his new one. "What?" She asked in her monotone voice.

"Wake him up. Sensors said that he left the room, but I found him here unconscious. I want to hear everything that has happen in the last 24 hours with him." Robin replied in his obsessive manner.

"You call me in here for that. Just dump water on him." Robin didn't like this answer and only replied with a serious frown, not a just a frown, but a serious frown. "Fine." With that, Raven walked over and placed her hands on Beastboy's head. Dark energy went through the green teen's head and then he woke. This interrupted what Raven from seeing what the green teen did in the last twenty-four hours.

"Where is he? Where did he go?" Beastboy shot up and almost butted his head into Raven's. He quickly looked around. "I have to find him. I need to go now." He tried to run out the door but was stopped by Robin. "Move out of my way, I don't want to hurt you, dude." He said eye to eye with the boy wonder.

"You take one step out of this room right now; I'll remove you from the team." (Sorry if I'm making Robin sound like a bastard, but it is how he always seem to treat Beastboy when Beastboy does something wrong.) Robin retorted with challenging eyes right back at Beastboy. Then something slammed into Robin's chest knocking the air out of him and Beastboy stormed out. Out of the room, and out of the tower. Raven walked over to Robin and saw what Beastboy did; he jammed his communicator into Robin's chest.

Raven looked up to where Beastboy had left. She then left Robin lying on the floor and fallowed the green one. It wasn't until Raven reached the outside did she catch up to Beastboy, who was standing at the edge of the island. "Wait," was all she said. Beastboy turned around, tears in his eyes. He seemed to be crying. He didn't say anything though. "Please don't go Beastboy, Robin's just a little upset about what you did. Please stay."

Beastboy final opened his mouth and took a breath. He looked at Raven, "Raven, I just can't stand Robin some times. You all do something they and you know is wrong, and it's all forgiven, I do it, even when I don't know I'm doing it, and then it's like, 'Probation level four.'" Beastboy mimicked Robin's voice.

"Will you come back in and talk to Robin, Beastboy?" Raven asked. There was silence and then Raven looked into the water, only to see ten pizza boxes. Breaking the silence, "Beastboy, why are our pizza's in the water?"

"Somebody messed with them and put Volcano Hot sauce on them. I just couldn't see the team eating them." Beastboy smiled, and then turned to the city. More silence followed. Then, "No, I can't go back in yet. I need to find somebody first." With that he turned into a green hawk and flew off.

* * *

Beastboy has left the Titans, and yes the purple Beastboy is Changeling. R&R 


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own the teen titans, but if I did I might even through a moose in there at some point too. (To much Invader Zim.)

I hate the way I'm making Robin, but in my opinion this is how he is most the time. An obsessive overreacting kid, that doesn't know when to apologize, or to put his pride down from his eyes for two seconds to see what's happening around him. Once again I'm sorry to sound like I'm bashing Robin.

I would however like the time to explain more about Changeling and Pixel.

**Changeling:**

Okay he's not really purple, but more of that red color Adonis was when he turned into the Beast. Besides that, he's pretty much like Beastboy. He wears the same jumpsuit as Beastboy only the coloring is black and green, not black and purple.

**Pixel:**

Pixel is a character I've been playing around with in my head. She is basically a techno-freak. As much as she is against Gizmo, if they partnered up, they would be almost undefeatable. She can control machinery that she has knowledge of, and also her suit carries micro bots that she uses to make tech on the spot for just about any occasion. As a final top off power, she merely has to touch tech to know how it works, but Cyborg's tech have missed her touch on many occasions, and one seemed like a certain team mate of hers helped Cyborg.

To the story:

* * *

It had been one month since the Beastboy had left the Teen Titans. Robin refused to tell what happen at first, but Raven told Starfire and Cyborg. Starfire had cried and Cyborg gave Robin the silent treatment up till the first attack on the city. Raven only came out of her room to help defend the city, but stayed shut up in her room besides that. Robin during the month not only cleared out Beastboy's room, had announce that if any sign of Beastboy showed up he was to be treated like any other villain and was to be taken down. Of course, this was only after reports of a changing animal destroying their favorite pizza spot. Many more followed in that month, but they never got to the scene in time to see. The Black Gods have also been causing trouble for them in the month. Robin didn't care, he was after Beastboy, for with Beastboy's leaving, he had no way to heal his pride, plus his bike was totally trashed, and smelt of skunk.

The Black Gods have also been busy. Pixel had built up their headquarters to monitor banks, jewelry stores, Cyborg when Jynx asked, museums, office building, any type of laboratory that was in use, and the Teen Titans. They also received their fifth member, Chimera. With him they had been launching attacks on the city, stealing valuable artifacts, war secrets, technology, and just hanging out. They also stake their claim on the city and more than once have they shown up before the Titans, kicked some idiots ass for working their city, then take the thing the guy was going to steal to show that they were still evil. They were the villains of Jump City and all others needed to get their permission first before committing any major crime besides pointless destruction. Unless on weekends, that was the Gods day to decide if they wanted to rest or cause pointless destruction, and it was usually rest.

Chimera's powers are similar to those of Raven's. That fact that he called her cousin might have something to do with it, but who knows. The costume he wore; was a flowing bronze colored cape, steel toed black boots, tight black jeans, a white button up short-sleeved shirt, and what seemed to be two swords hung on his back. His face had the designs of a lion on it, running down his right arm was a tattoo of a dragon's neck that turned into a head as it reached his right hand; his fingers had the teeth of the tattoo running along them, and running down his left arm had a tattoo of a goat's neck that turned into a head when it reaches left hand; down his index and pinky finger the tattoo of the goat ends with the horns. All these tattoos could disappear at his will, but it was easier for him to just leave them.

People like Mumbo, Cinderblock, Mad Mod, Overlord, and many other super villains have been shamed out of the evildoer business in this one month and taken up healthier legal jobs. Mumbo actually went to a magician's tryouts and is on his way to Los Vegas to work night shows with his amazing magic. Cinderblock turned himself in for research along with Overload before they lost their minds again and became mindless destroyers, hoping a cure will be found, and they turn back to normal and there friend Plasmus. The money they would receive after the testing could restart anybodies life also. Mad Mod open up an arcade with advance gaming systems that had evil villain tech used for good written all over it. Gizmo with his large IQ realized he is nothing on his own; helps out at Mad Mod's Mad Games and Computer Repair. He works as a clerk selling video games, and a computer technician. None of these ex criminals could keep any money they didn't need to live, to pay off damages to the city. Cinderblock, Overlord, and Plasmus were cut out of this for the fact they where mindless beings in those forms. No activities at all from Dr. Light or Dr. Chang.

* * *

Titans Tower:

Raven steeped out of her room at midnight, and looked about. Spotting nobody she dash down the hall. Turned the corner and found herself in Beastboy's old room. Opening the door and stepping in, then shutting the door, she turned the light on. It still carried his smell, which the one he moved into before he left didn't. It was so strange finding it so bare. The window in this room was blacked out, something Raven never understood. The closet door stood open to an empty closet. Raven walked the length of the room gliding her fingers across the walls. Tears fell from her face, as she silently cried for Beastboy to come back.

Raven stopped right where Beastboy's bed use to be; there was something weird about the wall. It felt like it was slightly out of place. Encasing the wall in her power, she felt the handle to what seemed to be a door. She carefully opened it, and found a small safe inside. Using her powers once more she turned the safes combination lock so quickly it broke and the safe opened. Inside she found two books and papers, upon papers. Picking up one of the books, 'His journal,' thought Raven has she took all the stuff out. What looked like a map was at the bottom of all the papers and the book.

Opening the book, Raven discovered it to be a photo album or something akin. It didn't just hold photos but also what seem to be drawings that Beastboy had based off the photos, and even a few journal entries. There was a picture of her and the page adjoining it contained his own rendition of the same photo. It contained pictures as far back as when the Titans first came together with the help of the Justice league. It showed them next to the heroes that brought them there, Batman and Robin. A small inscription under Beastboy's art saying something about holy something Batman. There was Captain Atom and Cyborg; supposedly this was the only thing that Captain Atom did that wasn't by the book because there was no book on 'How to save a kid turned Cyborg.' The artwork next to it showed Captain Atom fading and Cyborg yelling "Boo-ya." The following page had Starfire kissing Robin on the first day they meet, the accompany artwork was just like the photo. Raven flipped the page to see a picture of Mentos and Elastic-Girl standing next to Beastboy. Raven let out a small sob, as she looked at where his artwork would be, to find it only having a massage, "10/26/1987 birth, 05/30/1991 biogenetically changed, 02/24/1992 raging river takes parents, 06/28/1996 join the Doom Patrol, 07/13/2000 Teen Titans are formed, 4:25 am moon at perfect position. The next page had a picture of Raven standing there, all by herself. The artwork that went with it was a master piece; it had her in the center with what looked like a bunch of other Ravens in different colored cloaks, inscribed underneath it, "Before I knew."

Raven closed the book after that, knowing what it meant and started to look through the papers. Lots of notes and drawings where are the papers; some were stapled together, others hanged freely, but the subject seemed to be on Beastboy's power. Picking one of the packets up it had a picture of him, its title read, "Garfield M. Logan, DNA Test 3." Flipping the title and contents out of the way, she started reading the report:

_"DNA proves to be unstable, but all traces of viral diseases gone. Believed actually to be dormant. Test subject has seemed to gain the ability to transform into **ANY** animal. Any animal includes extinct, rare, alien, and distinct humans. Discovery of the final animal due to test subject's escape attempt out of fingerprint coded door. Was caught by security on the other side as Dr. Light was coming from the other direction and test subject currently in the form of Dr. Chang, who was hospitalized the other day due to a wild chipmunk attack. We decided to test how far his DNA can be stressed by adding different solutions…" _

The report took two whole pages, but Raven had enough. She started to organize each DNA Test report there was. All together she found ten reports, the loose papers where the titles to another ten, the ones that seem to have pictures and notes on them where actually from the reports that she could only find the title page too.. She set these aside, promising herself to show the other Titans later in the day.

Finally Raven took the last item that she removed from the safe. It looked like a folded up map would, but as she opened it, where the picture of the map would be; she found it completely black. She folded it back up and placed on the picture album. She looked around Beastboy's room sadly. Getting up she picked up the reports, album, and strange folded paper and walked to the door. She turned off the light and open the door, and then gave the room one last look. She noticed on the floor, there was moonlight coming in. It looked like it was some sort of box with some weird design in it. Then it struck her, 4:25 am moonlight is prefect and the folded up paper. Unfolding it, she placed it in the box that was formed by the light. It didn't fit yet and the picture didn't come in any clearer. She looked at the window, looking for the holes the light was coming in, it wasn't until she was right at it did she finally see the tiny holes in the window.

Raven waited to see if it would line up, but it never did. The sun had risen, and it meant she missed the work Beastboy left. She fell asleep there, and was awoken sometime after noon by Cyborg softly shaken her. "Hey, Raven what are you doing in here?" he asked quietly.

"Finding out things I never knew of." Raven replied as she pointed to the stacks of reports. "There all about him Cyborg, all of them. The book is a photo album. And the the…" she started crying.

"Raven its o…" Cyborg was cut off.

"RAVEN MY COMPUTER BLEW UP!" Robin's voice yelled form somewhere in the tower.

"Kay," Cyborg finished. Then he grinned at her, "So was it on purpose?"

Raven looked up at Cyborg, and through sobs, "Can you please do me a favor?"

"Sure Rae, whatever you want right now." Cyborg answered.

"Can you take Beastboy's window out? I want to shine light through it like it is exactly 4:25 in the morning on July 13, 2000. Right on that piece of paper." Raven pointed to the paper.

It took Cyborg an hour to remove the window and reproduce the settings Raven asked for. He would have taken him less time, if he didn't set the light to project the closes thing to moonlight. During this time, Raven went to her room changed, went and got some tea, well dropping twenty reports and a photo album that felt like a brick on Robin's legs. The other book she kept because it looked familiar.

Cyborg retrieved Raven, "It's ready, you want me to be in here when you see it?"

"Yes Cyborg." Raven never took her eyes off the paper. Cyborg turned off the lights and turned his machine on. It was probably the most interesting thing she ever saw. It looked like a DNA pattern but at the same time it was a picture of her. "Beastboy…" was all she said before starting to weep again. She teleported to her room, and continue to weep.

Cyborg studied it a little more. Finding words down in the light that got through the window: To control her power, control my emotions. '_Weird_,' Cyborg thought, '_why would Beastboy have that? Shouldn't it be to control his own power, not hers._'

* * *

This started off as a chapter with about 900 words in just the story part, and with some remodeling and upgrades to it, I hit a little over 2000 words. I'm quite happy with it. By the way, I like how I put Dr. Light and Chang in Beastboy's past. 


	5. Chapter 5

The disclaimer of this story is on the second chapter.

* * *

Titan's Tower:

It was only six in the morning but everybody was already up. Raven was out of her room and in the living room floating with a book and cup of tea with her. Starfire was in the kitchen fighting with Cyborg over who should make breakfast. Side note to that, Raven and Robin wanted Cyborg to win. Robin was at the conference table covered in the reports Raven had found in Beastboy's room.

"The only thing that these reports tell me is that with Beastboy on the loose, he is a danger to Jump City. Clearly documented in the fifth report, it says he can also transform parts of his bodies into bio-tech." Robin said to nobody in general.

Cyborg let go of the flour that he was fighting over with Starfire, "You mean he can transform even into me with all living parts and have a working ion-cannon."

"No, what I'm saying is he could transform into any being he wants, alive, dead, or outer dimension." Robin replied as he search through some of the lose papers. "Here we are, in this report it says the scientist wanted to see if he can become more than creatures from our own dimension. It says they used the illustration of some demon. The transformation was a success but he could only maintain the form for so long." Robin then search through more of the papers looking for one thing in particular.

Starfire had taken over the kitchen when Cyborg was distracted and was now making breakfast. Cyborg walked over to Robin and the two started conversing silently in low voices. Ravens continued to read the other book found with Beastboy's reports and drink her tea. Summoning the teapot over to her, ever time the cup was empty. Needing to be calm as she read over her dairy, the one that everybody thought was eaten by a croc in Africa.

It took Starfire an hour to prepare their meal. Robin and Cyborg had been shifting through the reports and the book. Raven had retreated to her room by this time with whatever she had. "So friend Robin would you like to try my Slor-grop? It is truely quite good." Starfire asks, "Or how about you friend Cyborg?"

The two looked at the weird concoction. It was some white pasty dish with what appeared to be ham slices sticking out every so often. "I'm sure Cy would love to try your wonderful cooking," Robin quickly said.

"Sorry Star, but I'll have to wait; you know the leader of the team, Robin, should have his strength for the day, so he should eat first in case of a morning attack." Cyborg cautiously replied to Robin's attempt to get him to taste it first.

Starfire looked between the two boys, pulled two bowls out and sloped some of her creation into both bowls added spoons to them and handed a bowl to each of them. "Eat up my friends. Please try some of my delicious food." She smiled and watched them both. They looked at each other then down at their food. Both slowly lowered their spoons into the pasty meal. "Friends eat," then Starfire's eyes started to glow emerald, "Eat my friends or shall I have to force feed you."

Both boys quickly started to shove the food in their mouths, ignoring any after effect that may occur. Cyborg finished first, looked at Robin then Starfire, "I need that book Robin. I need to run some test with it" Grabbing Beastboy's picture album he headed off to the room with Beastboy's window before Star or Robin could object.

Getting to the room he flipped through to the page he had seen the dates of what had happen in Beastboy's life. Going to a small computer he put in the first date, time held the same. The image was still a DNA strand, but now the image of Starfire was made of it. The writing that had been of how to controls Raven's powers now held a different massage. "Feel flight to fly, star bolts for star bolts, and remember your strength."

Cyborg quickly changed it to the next date. It was of him. The DNA strand still never changed but the image did. The caption that was there read, "Cyborg's ion cannon can't fire without the proper power energy source. R-2 P-5" Cyborg had no clue what the letter and number combination meant, but he was doing something else that needed to be finished.

Entering in the third date, it was Beastboy. Cyborg was carefully leaned over to have a better look at the picture, of his friend. He wasn't careful enough and hit the day's lever. As the days started to count up, Beastboy started to change into different animals and beings. The date now read 11/03.1987. and the moonlight was small but still it held the image of what seemed to be Beastboy in the middle of shifting. There were no captions to this. Cyborg slowly reset the time watching each change. One was of a teletubbie. Cyborg got kick out of it. When he got back to the right time, there was now a caption, "Your power is a gift that holds the greatest curse of all, the world." '_Was this what BB actually thought of his powers,' _thought Cyborg.

Getting to the last date, the image of Robin appeared. Underneath it the caption read, "Great hero, sore loser, sore sidekick, sore everything else, needs to relax." It was true though. The DNA was still in the image but it was then he noticed that there was changes in it. He knew he'd seen the DNA patterns before but it never struck him that it was theirs. With Robin's picture it was Robin's DNA and this was true for each image.

Cyborg left the room and went back into the main room. '_BB really understood all of us. I feel like a fool now, knowing that he understood us better than we thought. We all underestimated him, and now he's gone.' _Cyborg thought as he sat down on the couch. Robin was still looking over some of the reports.

Cyborg sat and wallowed in his own thoughts before being rudely interpreted by Robin, "Cy, I need that book back. Where is it?"

"In the room two from the left of mine." As soon as he said this, Robin was gone, after the book he supposed. "Yo, Star, where you at?"

Starfire didn't answer; she didn't seem to be in the room. He returned to his thoughts. This time he got a whole half hour to think before Robin once again came back in. "Cy is that some sort of joke? I found the book, but also that window."

"Oh, Raven asked me to look at it for her. It's from his room you know. So it just might be..." Cyborg just stared off into space as he answered.

"Whatever." Robin returned to the table and left Cyborg once again to his thoughts. Through times passing, Starfire and Raven had come into the room and had both left to meditate on the roof, Robin started to talk about Cyborg needing to find out if there where anymore reports, and Cyborg just sat there, like he was out of batteries with no recharge.

This was what it was like for most of the day. Cyborg had gotten up and did what Robin had asked. Raven had returned to her room and locked the door. Starfire pestered Robin all day, and Robin looked over the book.

The sun was just setting and the Titan's Alarm went off. "Everybody to the main room," Robin's voice boomed over the speakers. Everybody seemed to race into the room with a look of, 'finally something to do.' "It seems somebody has broken into one of Jump Cities labs." The television behind him displaying the location and current status it was in. "It seems somebody has been working in it for the past couple of weeks and wasn't notice until recently. The police would handle this, but it seems the Black Gods have gone out to it. We need to stop them and whoever is working the lab." With that they took off, Robin on his new R-cycle, Cyborg in the T-car, and Raven and Starfire flying there.

* * *

I just wanted to stick this up there now and get it off my PC. I try my best to keep most the characters in character, but I think I already failed miserable at that. I hope for reviews. Till next time. 


End file.
